


For The First Time

by pwopercydonianknight



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwopercydonianknight/pseuds/pwopercydonianknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Muse, Non- AU. I heard a rumour that Matt lost his virginity at Reading (which was proven false, but you never know). So y’know, horny Matt and Dom, and Rage Against the Machine headlining Reading Festival. What else is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been to Reading before, so it’s all guesswork. Please excuse my ignorance on the subject of festivals. I just realised that the title is also a song by The Script, so I thought I should just point out that this fic has nothing to do with it, haha sorry.

“I’m so fucking excited!” I squeal, bouncing around in my seat as the car slows, entering the outskirts of Reading. Dom shoots me a strange look from the driver’s seat, a look that says: ‘You’re acting like a child’. Well, fuck him. I can act like a child all I want. This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I’m not letting him spoil all the fun by acting ‘mature’. We have been waiting our whole lives for this festival and nothing is going to stop us from having a good time. 

We went to Reading Festival the previous year. Chris had just finished his GSCE’s and had passed with a considerably higher mark than he’d hoped for, therefore scoring a shit load of cash from his mum. Dom and I had been working day jobs and trying to set up gigs for the band. This year, we were in no more luck in terms of success, and even though each of us worked our arses off, we got no further. This was our reward for all that hard work. This year, Rage Against the Machine is headlining, my favourite fucking band playing at a festival within driving distance. It’s meant to be. I feel like I could use some musical inspiration before we take things further with the band. 

It was Friday morning, and we'd packed up ready to leave by 10am in order to make it in time for the first show. The car ride was an interesting affair with fights and multiple games of ‘I-spy’. We were surprised that we’d made it, considering how full the car was with our camping gear. 

Chris is sprawled out in the back seat and sleeping when we near the festival grounds, his loud snores and occasional farting the only noise in the car. 

“Should we wake him?” I ask, while Dom watches the road so as not to miss the turn off. 

“Nah let him go a bit longer.” he replies, turning left. The grounds are now visible, and the search to find a parking spot begins. 

Once we finally find a spot, I turn into the back to face Chris.

“Oi. Get up, Chrissy. We’re here.” Chris jolts awake, sniffling, before he glares at me, clearly not pleased that I’ve woken him.

“You better not be lying Matt, or I’ll- Oh, never mind.” He grumbles, getting out of the car. 

We lug our gear from the car into the grounds, searching for a decent camping place. The sun is shining in the sky, and the weather’s perfect. I hope that it will keep for the entire weekend. We walk past a group of scantily clad ladies and Dom winks at them. The group blushes and grins in response, a few making lewd gestures. I roll my eyes, urging him to move forward. 

I’ve never really been a ‘ladies man’. I’m too awkward and gawky for a girl to even look at me twice, especially when I used to have my hair shoulder length. That was one of my lower moments. I look up at my recently cut hair, ruffling it with one hand, grateful that I had cut it off. I still have messy spikes everywhere, but it’s somewhat less girly. We won't even mention my crooked front tooth and my wonky nose. I think it would be impossible for a girl to like me.

Dom, on the other hand, has always, and will always, be a ladies man. He was always the attractive one in our group, and can get almost any girl he set his sights on. They practically swarm to him like bees with his blonde hair and perfect teeth. At times it makes him insufferable and he always plays to it: it’s his strength. I won’t admit to myself that I’m jealous of him. Or maybe that I am actually jealous of the girls…

We finally set our gear down in a nice grassy spot, off to the side of the larger group of tents. It means more walking to the stage, but certainly a better night's sleep at the end of the day. The large patch of grass is dotted with tents and people flowing in, out and around them. It looks like a sea of multi-coloured ladybugs, to be honest. We set up the tent with as little arguments as possible. I think we’re all too excited to be in a fighting mood. I crawl inside and roll out my sleeping bag. Chris climbs in, pushing me over so that he can set up his own. I yelp as I fall to the ground and Dom comes in, offering me a hand before laying out his own sleeping bag. We bring in the rest of our gear from the harsh sun and I flop onto my sleeping bag, resting my arms above my head. 

“Matthew, what are you doing?” Dom nudges me in the ribs with his foot. My eyes open to glare up at him. 

“Having a little rest before we trek out there. I’m going to need all the energy I can get for tonight.” I yawn, closing my eyes.

“No. C’mon Matt. We’re going to scope the facilities, then check out a few bands. Then you can come back here.” Dom stands with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at me. He looks like a right dork. His baggy trousers and an oversized Adidas shirt make me wonder how he ever gets laid. I groan with a huff and stand up to join them. Chris rolls his eyes at me before he pulls on a pair of sunglasses. 

Outside the tent, the air was warm and lovely. The first cloud-free day all summer - maybe it’s in my best interest to be out enjoying it. We walked around for a while, taking note of where the facilities were; toilets, food stands etc. We passed by the NME stage where a band we had never heard of was performing. A fair-sized crowd had collected in front of them, so I decide to convince Chris and Dom to come with me and check it out. We stand at the back of the crowd as they rip into their heavy riffs, jumping with the crowd and moshing to the music. These guys aren’t too bad.

Not long after they finish their set, we continue to walk around. I suddenly notice that I feel cooler than before. My eyes shift up to the sky, which is now beginning to form dense cloud cover. I bite my bottom lip; this is a bad sign. We continue to walk around, stopping whenever we hear something we like.

It’s some time after five when I decide I need rest before the big show tonight. I retreat to our tent, telling Dom and Chris that I will meet them at the main stage later. When I enter the tent, the sky is beginning to turn a pale orange - a sign of approaching dusk. I flop onto my sleeping bag; my entire body relaxes as my muscles let go of the strain from walking and jumping all afternoon. Just a few hours' sleep should be enough. My eyes droop as I quickly fall asleep.

I wake a few hours later when I feel someone nudging my foot. I can tell it’s dark outside, even without having to leave the tent. Chris continues to nudge my shoulder even though I’m clearly awake. 

“Matt, c’mon. They’re on in twenty minutes and we need a good spot.” The urgency in Chris’s voice causes me to sit up suddenly.

“All right. I’m up, I’m up.” I yawn before jumping up and following Chris outside. The night air has cooled considerably, and a sticky feeling lingers about. A large crowd had gathered at the main stage, everyone chatting excitedly before the headlining act. One day we’ll headline here. 

Chris pushes through a group of spectators as we head to the front. I notice Dom standing a few rows back from the barrier. He turns around just in time to spot us. He lifts one arm in the air, motioning his way. We finally push through the crowd to join him. Our timing is perfect. I look up to see Tom Morello walk onto the stage. I whistle excitedly as the crowd begins to cheer and roar.

By the time the concert finishes, we’re all so mind-blown and running on adrenaline that we don’t notice the clouds that have formed in the night sky, covering the stars. We head for our tent, buzzing with happiness and slightly disappointed that it has ended. 

“Did you see Morello? He was fucking awesome!” Dom yells. Our ears are still ringing from the loud music. As we walk through the field, I feel a cool drop land on top of my head, sending a shiver up my spine. My eyes travel up to the sky, and I remember the clouds. 

“Oh, shit.” I whisper, as I take in a deep breath through my nose. Yep, definitely smells like rain. Another drop lands near my eye. I try to blink it away, when suddenly the rain comes down in one heavy sheet.

“Fuck!” Dom cries, placing his hands over his hair to protect it from the rain. We run in the general direction of out tent. People rush around us, trying to find shelter. 

“Well, that’s a bloody buzz kill, eh?” Chris yells over the heavy rain. As we continue to run, I hit a muddy patch in the grass. My shoes lose their grip and I make a loud squelching noise as I slip into the thick mud. Dominic is pulled down with me as I grip him for support. He rolls next to me and lets out a long, unhappy groan. I giggle as I realise how soaking wet I am and how muddy my clothes are. I can feel it all up my side and covering my arse. Dom, on the other hand, has managed to get it all up his back and in his hair. 

Chris turns back to us when he hears my laughter and bursts into his own fit of giggles. He walks back over, pulling us both up out of the mud. “You guys go back to the tent and get changed. I’m going to the loo.” he says, before heading off in the opposite direction. 

Dom and I don’t bother to run back. We couldn’t possibly get any wetter or dirtier. By the time we reach our tent, most of the mud on our skin has been washed away from the rain. I just wish I could say the same about our clothes. I hear Dom sigh as he toes his shoes off outside the tent. Before stepping inside, I quickly take my own shoes off, leaving them beside his. I enter the tent just in time to see Dom pulling his shirt over his head. His back muscles strain and become defined as he does so. I bite my bottom lip before heading over to my bag and pulling out my planet pyjamas, cringing as I remember that I’m eighteen, not eight. I quickly strip off, throwing my dirty clothes into a plastic bag I’d brought along, just in case. I turn around to throw the bag near my pillow when I catch sight of Dominic in his underwear. It’s not like I’ve never seen him like this before, but this time it feels weird. Like I’m staring for the wrong reasons.

I pull my pyjamas on, then climb into my sleeping bag. I close my eyes and listen to the rain as it pelts the roof of the tent. The noise is soothing, and I can feel myself relaxing. I let thoughts flow through my brain as I start thinking. Thinking about the gig, about tomorrow’s gigs and the rain, and how good Dominic looks in his underwear. Shit. Not a good thing to be thinking about. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to think about the amazing guitar solo I had witnessed no less than an hour ago. Eventually I can’t stop thinking about Dom and I have to look. Just one peek.

Oh god.

I regret my decision the moment I do. He’s still in his underwear. Just lying on top of his sleeping bag, reading. I can’t help myself; my eyes trail down then back up again. I can feel a slight burning in my groin. I roll over to avoid suspicion. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not good. This is definitely not good. 

I let out a shaky breath as I feel myself getting hard. Oh, god no. Just breathe and will it away. I take a sharp breath when I hear soft footsteps padding towards me. My ears prick up as I hear the sound of the sleeping bag next to mine crumple. Oh shit, he knows. I am so busted. There was a soft grunt from Dom as, I assumed, he was either sitting or lying down behind me. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and try to breathe normally, pretending to be asleep. I can feel his heat radiating behind as a warm arm slides around my chest to hold me. What’s going on? Dom’s warm hand is on my stomach; his fingers splay out as he rubs my tummy. I’m about to get up, but the sensation is soothing and the feeling of him being so close to me is almost too much to bear. What the fuck is he doing? I let out a small whimper as the hand moves slowly down my body, brushing the top of my pyjama pants, then continuing down to my crotch. My muscles tense.

“Whoa, Dom. What are you doing?” I stammer, confused. Why was he touching me like that? What is he doing? Oh. That feels good. The sensation of his warm palm rubbing me through my pyjama pants draws a soft moan from my lips. I roll over to face him, my eyes wide. He’s smirking and still wearing only his underwear.

“C’mon, Matt. I could see your hard on, don’t pretend like it’s not for me.” 

I whimper. He’s right, obviously. His hand rests against my stomach as he leans in for a warm kiss, his full lips easily taking over my thin ones. 

“Mmph.” I moan, leaning in towards him. His lips taste sweet. I wonder if the rest of his skin tastes as sweet? Dom’s gentle, experienced kisses reminded me of how unexperienced I am. Dom seems to pick up on my nervous tension.

“I know you’re still a virgin, Matt, it’s okay. Just relax. I promise I won’t hurt you.” he murmurs, planting open-mouthed kisses on my neck. His voice is calming and I can feel the tension in my body begin to fade away.

“Do you really want to do this?” I stutter. He’s got to be playing me. He’s not gay. Dominic, the kind-of slutty, ladies man is not offering to have sex with me. He slips his hand into the front of my pyjama pants, groping my cock and giving it a long stroke. 

“Ungh.” I buck forward into his the heat of his hand. My arm flies around his shoulder for support as he continues to stroke me. 

“D-Dom, what if Chris c-comes ba –ugh- ck?” A sudden heat shoots up my spine as I feel myself being drawn to the edge by Dom’s fleshy palm. This is so much better than wanking. I don’t think it’s going to take me long.

“This is Chris, he’ll be a while.” Dom’s voice is low and seductive, sending another jolt up my spine.

“I – Dom, I’m.” I pant. “I’m going to –fuck- come.” Dom quickly removes his hand from my cock and I whine, my pyjamas suffocating my cock once more. 

“I’m going to ask you. Do you want to lose your virginity?” Dom looks straight into my eyes, which I assumed would be dark with desire. My breathing is still ragged, and I can feel the blood pulsing through my dick.

My brain’s muddled until I finally answer. 

“Yes.” 

“On your back.” he commands. 

“Aren’t you going to make me come?” I breathe.

“Not with my hands, no.” I shift onto my back and Dom pulls my pyjama pants off with one smooth motion. Wearing underpants to bed was never something I partook in. My cock rests heavily against my stomach, leaking a drop of pre-come onto my shirt. Dom stands, taking his pants off and stepping out of them. Before long, he’s straddling my thighs. 

“D-Dom?” I murmur.

“Yes?” he replies, his eyes trained on mine.

“Will you k-kiss me? Please.” With that, he leans down, taking my lips into his own. The long, soft kiss warms my whole body. I open my eyes, looking down and noticing that Dom is only half-hard. I remember what he did to me and reach my hand down, wrapping it around his cock, and he shivers. 

“Good, keep going.” He smiles against my mouth. I thought back to previous wanking sessions and remembered what felt good and what didn’t. I can feel his cock growing in my palm and begin to stroke him, running the pad of my thumb through his slit.

“Oh, god.” he hisses, his mouth opening and his tongue sliding out. We both moan as he manoeuvres his tongue through my mouth. The warm wetness is pleasant. It’s not like I’ve never been kissed before, but this kiss is different. I pin it down to the fact that we’re both male. Dom moves his hand to cup my cheek as I keep stroking him. He’s fully erect now, and his breathing is beginning to speed up.

“Stop.” he pants, and I still my hand. He moves his hand from my cheek to my mouth, encouraging me to open it. I do, and he places two fingers inside. 

“Suck.” he commands. I coat them liberally with saliva before he removes them, sitting up. He shifts down my slender body, his mouth so close to my cock that I gasp. I can feel him breathing against my thigh before he sits up again. 

He grabs my thighs, pushing them apart. I don’t resist. He places one finger on my entrance. The feeling of his fingers sends a bolt of electricity through me. He’s touching me where no one has ever touched me before. 

“Relax. Are you ready?” I nod with a gulp, and then he’s pushing a finger inside me. I expect pain, and it’s there, but I also don’t expect the pleasant burning that accompanies it. I try to relax as he wiggles the finger inside me.

“I’m going to add another.” he warns me. 

I choke out an okay before he adds another finger. The pain increases for a second before ceasing altogether. It’s just a burning pleasure now. Oh, god. His fingers are inside me. Dom scissors them around, stretching my insides. He curls them, hitting a spot I never knew existed. I cry out, “Jesus!” 

“You like that?” he whispers. I feel that things are about to speed up.

“Oh, god yes.” I moan, and he hits the spot again. “Ugh. Oh Jesus Christ Dom, don’t stop doing that.” I arch my back as he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. His remaining hand drops to his cock, giving it a long stroke and bringing it back to full hardness. 

“My turn.” he growls. Yes please. Oh God, please do that. Please stick your dick in my arse and fuck me senseless. I want to feel you coming inside me. He lines himself up, and I place my legs over his shoulders. His hands rest on either side of my head. It’s now that I noticed it’s still raining. I can feel his head nudging my entrance.

“Do it. Fuck me!” I scream. I can’t wait much longer; the anticipation is too high. He has brought me along this far; there’s no way either of us is backing out now. 

He pushes his head past the tight ring of my entrance. The burning sensation returns, and I cry out as he pushes forward, burying his cock balls deep into my arse. 

He cries out. I can feel him throbbing inside me. This is almost too much. Just when I thought the pleasure couldn’t intensify, he twists his hips slightly and hits the same spot as before. 

“Fuck,” I whine, the pleasure heating up my whole body. He hasn’t even started to move and I can feel myself sweating. “Please, Dom. Fuck me.” 

Without another word, he pulls out a little before pushing back in. “Shit, Matt. You’re so tight. Feels good,” He keeps thrusting in and out of me slowly, sensually. The head of his cock keeps hitting my prostate and I call out. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

“No.” No, it doesn’t. Please just fuck me senseless. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Dom says. “I want you to use your words like you did right before I entered you.” His words turn me to putty around him.

“Faster.” I whine. I don’t think I’m capable of saying more. He speeds up his rhythm and places gentle, open-mouthed kisses down my pale chest. My shirt has now ridden up to my underarms.

“Keep talking.”

“Harder, please. Fuck me harder.” I whine again. He pushes into me again, and my eyes roll back into my head. He doesn’t even have to touch me and I can feel myself approaching orgasm. Dom grunts with each thrust. His body’s covered in a thin sheet of sweat. 

His cries rise in pitch and I can tell that he’s close. Subconsciously, I grab my cock and begin stroking myself in time with his thrusts, making sure that I’ll come with him.

“I’m close.” he pants, his moans now guttural. My own noises tumble from my mouth with no reserve. I’m sure that the surrounding tents can hear us. 

“Yes.” My free hand clenches on my sleeping bag as I continued to wank myself, Dom’s cock thrusting in and out of my arse and hitting that spot. My inhibitions are all but forgotten when I moan to him, “Come for me. I want to feel your come filling my arse and drip from it when you’re done.” With those words, he tumbles over the edge.

I can feel his hot seed filling my arse as he calls out my name on a long drawn-out moan. His cries send my own orgasm crashing down upon me. “Fuck, Dom!” I call out as I feel hot spurts of come leaking all over my hand and stomach. He rides out the tail end of our orgasms, still thrusting into me. My thighs tremble around him and my hands fly above my head.

Dom pulls out and collapses beside me. We both lay there, panting. 

He crawls over to his bag and pulls out a tissue, his arse swaying in the air on the way. I can’t help but stare. He hands me the tissue and I wipe my hand and stomach clean. I toss the tissue off to the side. When I look back over at Dominic, he’s pulling his pants on, his pyjamas following. 

“What are you doing?” I ask, as he pulls a shirt over his head.

“Getting dressed. Chris will probably be back soon.” Oh. Right.

“Can you grab me another tissue please? I can feel you seeping from my bloody arse.” He laughs, grabbing me another tissue. I try to clean myself up as best as possible before I grab my pants and pull them back on. 

“That was amazing.” I slur dreamily, looking over at Dom. He walks over to me and lies down, resting his head on his hand and looking into my eyes.

“That was, actually. I’ll admit, I’m not gay, but that was amazing.” He grins. I give him a little shove. 

“Right, you’re not gay. You just fucked your best friend, male friend, into oblivion and you’re not gay.” He leans in for a kiss as we laugh. 

“Maybe this could just be our little secret, yeah.” I feel a pang in my stomach at those words. Do I really want to have my best friend as a fuck buddy? Or should I just give it up in the hopes for more? 

“Um, yeah. Sure.” I whisper. He gives me one last searing kiss before the sound of the zip opening fills the tent. He quickly rolls over to his own sleeping bag. Both of us look innocent as Chris comes back in.

“Christ, what is that smell?” Chris booms as he enters.

“What smell?” I ask, giving a cheeky wink to Dom, who smiles in return. 

“Yeah, Chris, what smell?” Dom giggles. Surely what he could smell was the fresh scent of sex. Chris shrugs, changing into dry clothes before slipping into his sleeping bag. 

“Night, you two wankers.” he laughs, before we all retreat into the depths of sleep.


End file.
